narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Training Session
Shiro Wushazaki was waiting on Comato in Yoshigakures Simulation Room, wanting to train. "I can't wait to train with my new friend, and see what he's made of..." said Shiro as she glanced at Techno and Tenchi, as they smiled at her, eager to meet her friend. "I hope hes a good guy, because I don't mind doing him like naother guy I did a few weeks back..." said Techno in all seriousness as his eyes were closed and arms folded as he leaned against the wall of the room. "Yeah Shiro... And he better not hit on you either, or I'm going to rough him up big time!" Tenchi added as had both of this hands on the back of his head, staring his sister dead in the eyes. "Calm down you two... It's nothing like that at all...." Shiro said as he looked at the door. At that moment when things calmed between the three friends, Comato walked through the door to meet his pending training partner that Ace had set up for him. Comato didn't bother to wear a shirt simply because he did not choose to. "Umm which one of you am I suppose to train with? I've had a rough week and I could let off some steam." "You could let off some steam huh... Go ahead then, I'd love to turn you into swiss cheese, storming in and demanding answers like that... But you're lucky that Ace sent for you, shortly before his disappearance..." said Techno to the man before him, ready to fight. Shori held her hand out, signalling Techno to stop. "That's no way to talk to him Techno, and you know it... Now clam down and stay put." Shiro said as she gazed at him. Turning to Comato, she held out her hand, wanting to greet the man, as Techno and Tenchi moved to the outside of the room, looking in. "She sure does have a way with that stare..." Tenchi said, with Techno agreeing with him. "Judging by the way they left....I'm guess you are my training partner." Comato said extending his hand to meet her for a handshake. "My name is Comato... Nice to meet you." While shaking her hand Comato secretly examined her physique, wondering what type of abilities she possessed. Shiro shook his hand before quickly jumping back about 20 feet. "Simulation now enganging!" sounded the room as the door closed and it room itself took on the appearance of a forest in an instant. The boundaries of the room disappeared. "Let's do this..." said Shiro as he looked at Comoto. Comato was quite shocked that she ignored his greeting. He watched as the room tramsformed amazed by what as happening. "I guess we will get straight down to business." Comato stated taking his fighting stance. "Hmph. Ladies first." Comato bluntly uttered. "My name is Shiro Wushazaki... It's a pleasure to meet you!" she said as her appearance changed, with bone wings sprouting out of her back as she smiled at Comato. "Shikotsumyaku.....interesting." Comato thought to himself. "Its a pleasure to meet you as well." Unfastening the buttons on the pockets of his pants, Comato launched several blades at Shiro. Some of the kunai had Comato's signature Flying Thunder God teleportation seal on them. Firing several Tendon Rod at the kunai, in an attempt to slice them in half as she moved with extreme speed around the battle field. Comato was taken off guard by weapons she made blast out of her arms. "Those aren't bones..." Comato managed to catch one of the flying projectiles. He instantly began infusing in with his chakra as Shiro sped around him. Shiro was instantly beside him, now swinging a bone blade as him with her enhanced body. "If you want to keep up with me, you have to be prepared..." she said with a smile as she threw another tendon rod in another direction. Comato was taken completely off guard by Shiro's instantaneous movement. He had not been prepared for such a sudden attack. Ultimately, Shiro's bone blade caused Comato to receive several cuts to the side of his body. Noticing her sudden shift, Comato dropped the tendon and jumped away, not feeling the effects of the wounds until several seconds later. "I agree. That's a pretty cool move you have there." Comato said as he stared at Shiro with his dark eyes.